Some Call It Magic Others? Not so much
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if it wasn't the Kyuubi that was sealed within a baby Naruto? What if it is our favorite Undead Warlock who loves to go Fwoosh?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This one is a Looking For Group Xover with Naruto. In this, it is when Richard is sent to the Plane of Suck and after his trial thing. Ever wonder where he went? Now you know XP. So, may you like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Naruto or Looking For Group! Wish I did...

.0.0.0

Richard hit the ground hard. Being switched from different realms hurt, especially if you decided to fall 50 stories from the damn ground. Well, if you were alive that its. The undead warlock sat up, rubbing his head. **"Ugh. Note to self: Stop partying so hard." **"There! The demon has taken a new form!" **"Demon? How rude. Sure I may be undead and a warlock but that doesn't mean I'm a demon." ** Richard stood and as he dusted himself off, looked around.

Strange people were coming out of the foliage of the woods that our favorite zombie had landed in. But one man stood out from the rest. His blonde hair seemed to have an eerie glow in the moonlight as he drew near Richard. In one of the blonde man's arms was a bundle of cloth. "The Yondaime is here! Fall back everyone! NOW!" yelled one mortal and the rest left at a speed that slightly shocked the warlock. _**'Humans aren't suppose to move that fast. What have I gotten myself into this time?' **_That was Richard's thought as the strange man spoke.

"You cannot win Kyuubi!" _**'Kyuubi? What the hell is that?' **_**"Excuse me, but what in the 9 Hell Realms is a Kyuubi?"** asked Richard. The blond man ignored him and threw a strange knife. It landed straight into his heart. If it did anything, all it did was make Richard angry. **"Hey! Why do I keep getting knifes stuck in my chest?" **with a fwoosh, his arms covered themselves into fire. The blond man looked shocked and quickly said, "You cannot win!" Richard ignored this and unfurled his right hand to the stranger. **"Come, oblivion awaits!"**...

.0.0.0

Richard blinked, feeling like a dragon ran his happy ass over. **"Urgh, damn. What the fuck hit me?"** The warlock stood and realized that he was standing in what appeared to be a sewer. **"Where am I? And how in the living did I get here?" **He began wandering around and found a large gate. Richard whistled at the sheer size of it. The undead man went up to it, grasping one of the gold bars. It zapped him like a bug. **"Ow...okay, what was that?"** He began examining it, wondering what caused him to be zapped. After what seemed like an hour, Richard found his answer. **"Okay, I am sealed into this gate and I can't get out. The question is how do I escape?" **He sat down and began to ponder...

.0.0.0

_**13 years later...**_

Naruto Uzumaki sat down in the forest, opening the scroll that he had taken for the "exam". The blond began to hum a song as he looked over the scroll. "Aw man! Clones again? Why do they keep popping – hello! Exploding clone jutsu?" Naruto quickly began to read over THAT jutsu and an evil grin painted itself across the prankster's face. "Oh the things I could do with this. Better start learning." And so, the Jinchuriki of the "Kyuubi" went and copied down both the Shadow Clone and Exploding Clone jutsu..

.0.0.0

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Naruto panted as he took a break. He had gotten the Shadow Clone Jutsu down and was now trying to use the Exploding Clone Jutsu. The blond teen looked up at the night sky, having a strange urge to rub the strange new tattoos that had appeared on his skin over night. Now, above his left eye were two green lightning marks and one underneath the same eye was another green lighting mark. At the base of his neck was a red jewel that had _literally _grown. How that happened, the blond didn't know but all he knew that it hurt when it happened. _'Why did Mizuki-sensei let me take this Make Up Exam?'_ he pondered this until someone dropped down in the same clearing.

It was his sensei Iruka. The older brunette looked pissed, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Naruto looked shocked, didn't Iruka know about the make up test? "Um, I'm taking the Make Up test that Mizuki-sensei gave me. Why? What happened?" Iruka stared at the young teen. "What make up test? Naruto, there isn't a make up test." The blond looked at his teacher with shock. "WHAT? But Mizuki-sensei said-" He didn't get to finish for a large shuriken came flying towards them. Iruka and Naruto dodged, letting the flying weapon of death destroy a couple of trees and turning them into Logs.

Mizuki was standing in another tree, an evil look on his face. "Why, it looks like the Demon Brat did it." Naruto growled, unaware that his eyes flashed pure amberish yellow. "WHAT THE HELL MIZUKI?" Naruto roared at the white haired male. Mizuki chuckled evilly. "Why, betraying this pitiful village. I am going to take that scroll from your soon to be dead body and take it to my master." Iruka yelled at him, "Mizuki! Why?" Mizuki ignored the Chuunin and gave an evil laugh. "Hey, Naruto, do you want to know why this village hates you?" Iruka paled as Naruto looked at the other adult, curious confusion swirling in his blue eyes.

Mizuki smiled darkly, "You want to know?" The young blond nodded, having a horrible feeling rise up into his chest. The white haired traitor began to tell the tale of Naruto having the "Kyuubi" sealed within him...

.0.0

Richard, was to sum up, was bored. He had watched his jailor's life and was now sick of how humans acted. And he was PISSED that they kept calling him Kyuubi, whatever that was. Now, the undead warlock was floating in the water, staring at the ceiling. _**'What to do? Oh, I guess I can see what the kid is up to.' **_He stood and pulled up a view of what Naruto what seeing and hearing. He could see and hear that the one called Mizuki was saying that Naruto was Kyuubi AKA Richard. Oh, this did not go over well with the Warlock. **"Oh Hell NO! Demon I may be but the kid? No. No, No. That is IT! I have had IT! Time for me to meet the kid." **

Richard made his "television" vanish and he used his magic to pull the kid's conscious to him. If anyone could see Richard's face, he would be grinning evilly...

.0.0

Naruto stared at his "teacher" with horror. "I-It can't be...I-" the orange clad ninja felt numb. Everything made so much sense. Now that her knew the truth, it made Naruto realize on why his life was utter shit. He closed his eyes and, with the forbidden scroll, ran. He could barely hear Iruka calling for him but the scared teen just wanted to run. And run he did. He kept running until he found a small alcove underneath some tree roots. He squished himself in and curled up, protecting his organs and neck. He felt tired, drained. _'Maybe if I just close my eyes, it will all be just a dream.' _Naruto closed his eyes, wanting to find peace...

.0.0

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't in the forest. He was in a sewer. "Where am I?" he asked to noone but someone answered. **"Your mind kid." **Naruto gasped and turned around. Standing behind him was a strange looking man behind some huge gold bars. The man was wearing some blue and black robes with a hood pulled up, rimmed in red. He also wore a dark cloth over the bottom half of his face. At the base of his neck, more close to his chest, was a red jewel. His pale skin made his green lighting like tattoos around his left eye show up even more. His pure gold eyes seemed to peer into Naruto's soul.

Naruto couldn't help but think _'He and I share the same tattoos and jewel. Who the hell is he?' _"Um, pardon me but who the hell are you?" asked Naruto. The strange man had a gleam in his eye. **"I? I am RICHARD! Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead **_**and **_**mayor of a little village up the coast." **Here he managed to give Naruto a brochure of his village, which made the young teen blink. **"Very Scenic during the springtime. You should visit sometime." **Naruto could only stare at the robed man. "Well, that's all fine and dandy but I have a question: Where the hell are we?"

Richard sighed. **"We-" **he gestured to himself and Naruto, **"are in your mind." **The blue eyed teen's eyes widened. "M-my mind? But how?" Richard shrugged and summoned up a lawn chair, which he lazed in. **"Look, good for you that you managed to accept the fact that we are in your pathetic little mind but we have bigger things to address." **Naruto glowered at the clearly relaxed warlock. "And what is it that you want to address?" At this, Richard grinned evilly behind his mask, making Naruto wonder why him...

.0.0

And Cliffy! Sorry everyone but my muse went kaput on the ending and began spewing out ideas for "The Dogfather" which is in the works as we speak! It will hopefully be posted before I get off tonight or before I go take my Math Exam tomorrow And I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Those keep me going!

And new Poll on account on which TBC Series should I continue! Go vote now! (Limit 2 votes per person!)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! New Chapter for everyone! This one is a popular one and one of my favorites to write, so, therefore I am going to write a new chapter for it! Why you may ask? Because I f-ing felt like it! And before we begin the chapter, a shout out to 11! Now, onto the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: Go read the one from the previous chapter you ass-face!**_

_**.**_

Naruto stared at Richard, who was currently lounging behind the gates that kept him there. "So, you're telling me that if I become your apprentice, I get to become a warlock?"** An **_**Undead**_** warlock. You must be specific young one."** The orange wearing teen rubbed his chin in a thinking way. "And I also get to shoot fire balls at people?"

Richard grinned evilly behind his mask. **"Should you butcher them with fire or cold?"** As he said this, his right hand covered itself in red flames while his left in blue flame. Naruto stared at it before he smiled darkly. "All right, I'm sold. What do I do?" Richard laughed, **"Just hold out your hand. I'll deal with the rest."**

Naruto held out his hand and gasped when Richard's claw like fingers grasped it. **"Hold on kid, you are going on one helluva a ride."**

The last thing Naruto heard was Richard laughing…

_**.**_

Iruka ran, looking for Naruto. _'Where are you Naruto?'_ he thought as he continued to look for his orange wearing student. He didn't dare call out to the prankster for he didn't want Mizuki to find the boy. The scarred man paused when a tree near him suddenly combusted into flame.

Iruka just stared as Naruto came out of the flaming tree, completely unharmed. The Forbidden Scroll in his hand, slightly smoking. "Naruto! Are you okay?" asked the frantic Chunin. He stopped talking once he caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes.

They were no longer azure blue. No, they were completely gold in color. The whites and pupils of his eyes were gone, leaving his eyes to be gold. To say the least, it creeped Iruka out. But before Iruka could comment on the eye color, Mizuki dropped out of the trees.

"Aha! Found you demon! But it looks like Iruka found you first." Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at the traitor. **"Took you long enough. I was getting bored."** Iruka frowned, for Naruto's voice was different. It was deeper and it sounded like they were talking to a dead man.

Mizuki, on the other hand, raged. "Don't you mock me!" The "Kyuubi" Vessel lounged against a tree. **"Mock you? Now why would I want to mock you? You do that on your own. Seriously, the human race is embarrassed that you claim that you are human. Hell even the Undead don't want you."**

Iruka coughed, trying to disguise his laughter while Mizuki looked like he was going to explode. "That's it! I have had enough! I am going to kill you here and now!" Naruto looked bored as Mizuki took one of the two large shuriken off of his back.

"**Ooo. A shuriken, like that's so scary."** Iruka watched in fear as the white haired traitor threw the metal star at the orange clad boy. "Naruto!" cried out the pony-tailed teacher. Who tried to get to Naruto before the death star (DON"T DO IT!) did. But what the boy did was the last thing on either of the Chuunin's mind.

Naruto caught it and with an evil grin, melted it with the flame covering his hands. Mizuki took a step back, fear painting itself across his face. "W-what are you?" Naruto chuckled. **"I? I am the message tone; please leave one after the beep."** Iruka blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

The boy laughed. **"Well, it seems you two flesh bags don't get it. I am the one who you all call Kyuubi."** Both Mizuki and Iruka's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. "W-what? But that's impossible!" Iruka sputtered. "Naruto" scoffed. **"As if. But I have some things to straighten out before my student wakes up. I am Richard!**** Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead **_**and **_**mayor of a little village up the coast." **Iruka blinked.

"So, you're not Kyuubi." **"No, human. I am not. Now,"** Richard/Naruto turned to look at Mizuki, an evil smile painting its way across Naruto/Richard's face. **"I'm going to have some fun before Naruto here wakes up."** Iruka stared at Richard/Naruto leapt at a screaming Mizuki…

_**.**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at Iruka, disbelief on his face. Naruto, on the other hand, was lounging on one of the sofas in his office. "So, you're telling me that the Kyuubi is not what we thought but instead an Undead Warlock who decided to take Naruto on as an apprentice?"

Iruka nodded. Sarutobi looked from the brunet to the blond before saying, "I need a drink."

_**.**_

And End of chapter! I know, short but I am running out of time here! I will make the next one lengthy! Don't you worry! Please review! I needs reviews!


End file.
